


Not Every Rose Has Thorns

by YumiRedfox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, High School, Soulmates, SuperCorp, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiRedfox/pseuds/YumiRedfox
Summary: Lena sees Kara running into the woods away from the school and chases after her wanting to show everyone she isn't evil.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was sitting in her English class and her super hearing was getting out of hand. She kept tuning in on people talking about the new girl Lena Luthor. Everyone in the school was talking about her and how awful her family is and be correlation she is. All the negativity around everyone and how loud things were getting to her. She tried to put on her head phones but they weren’t working very well because she wasn’t able to block out the nose bleeding threw. The teacher told everyone they were able to do as they liked when everyone finished her test and whole class erupted into loud conversations and it pushed Kara too far. She got up from her desk and as carefully she could she walked out of the class and ran out of the school trying her best to be at human speed. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think straight. She ran out to her hiding place in the woods nearby the school.

Lena was looking looking out the window knowing all the information she was being taught. She saw a young girl who was running out of the room like she was trying to get  
away from something and seemed to need help. She wanted to show people she wasn't like her family and that she was nice and kind. She asked the teacher if she could use the bathroom and the teacher checked her work she had done seeing the paper was finished before letting her go. 

Lena walked out of the class then ran out of the school looking for the girl who she saw before. She went into the woods listening to for her. She could hear some sobs so she followed them finding the young blond.She was curled into a ball covering her ears. Lena moved closer and pulled the girl into a tight hug squeezing as hard as she could. Lena felt the girl tense up before relaxing and then felt the blonds trembling hands reach under her shirt resting on her back. Lena had never felt anything like that before but liked it. 

Kara felt the arms around her thinking it was her foster sister Alex who she texted until her hands settled on the back of the girl that was hugging her when she realized that the scent wasn’t Alex. She didn’t mind because the girl seemed not to be mean any harm. She started to relax with the contact and focusing on the girls heartbeat.

“Kara!” Kara heard Alex yell in panic as she slid down the hill jerking the girl away and off her making her cry out. “Luthor what are you doing to my sister!” she snapped standing as a wall between her sister and Lena. 

“It’s not what you think! I was just trying to help!” Lena said trying to defend herself. 

“Yeah Alex it’s okay she was helping me. She calmed me down she wasn’t trying to hurt me.” Kara said getting up moving past Alex to help Lena up. Alex didn’t seem to believe her foster sister. 

“She's a Luthor she's no good Kara lets go!” Alex demanded grabbing Kara’s wrist and pull her away. 

“No I want to stay here. I don’t care what you or anyone else at the school thinks. I want to give Lena a chance to show her true colors and show she isn’t like her family.” Kara pulled her arm away showing she wouldn’t budge in her stance. Alex sighed knowing her mom will kill her if she finds out. 

“Fine if you do anything to my sister Luthor you will regret it.” Alex said poking her in the chest as she looked at her sister making sure she was okay. “YOu know what to do if you need me.” she said flatly walking off. When she was out of sight Lena started to cry. 

“Lena whats wrong? Are you okay? Did my sister hurt you?” Kara asked worried walking closer. 

“No it's what you said. No one my whole life has said anything like that to me. You're the first to give me a real chance.” she said smiling while she cried. Kara pulled her into a hug smiling as well.

“I see it that everyone is there own person and that even if there family has some bad apples it doesn’t mean they are all bad.” Kara smiled pulling her into a hug. “Besides you helped me and I’m a nobody around here because I’m weird and Alex’s foster sister. I would love to have you as a friend.” Kara flashed her be sunny grin. 

“Really? I would love that!” Lena said smiling bright. Kara smiled pulling her into a hug happily and pulled out her phone. 

“Yes really.Here put in your number I’ll text you so you have mine.” Kara smiled happily. Lena took it any typed in her number and handed it to Kara. She shot her phone a quick text and smiled. “There we go. Want to hand out after school?” Kara asked smiling checking the time seeing that school was almost out. 

“I would love that.” Lena smiled happily as the two of them start walking back to the school to get there forgotten stuff. 

When they got there stuff the school day ended and she texted Eliza that she was going out with a friend to get some ice cream before she went home. Eliza texted back an overprotective text message worried this would be her first time going out with a friend of her own instead of tagging along with Alex. She put her phone away and looked at Lena smiled. 

“Lets go get ice cream. There's this place nearby that is the best in the galaxy. ” Kara said excited looking at Lena with a big smile. Lena smiled and bit her lip smiling feeling accepted for once in her life. 

“Okay let’s go. Lead the way.” Lena said following Kara away from the school and all the negative comments. Kara walked next to Lena and walked about a mile and a half to the ice cream shop where she held the door open for Lena making her freeze for a second before walking into the shop. 

“Hi Kara do you want your usual large cotton candy ice cream milkshake?” The ice cream man asked. 

“Can I make that two? One for me and one for my friend!” Kara beamed happy knowing it was amazing. Lana wasn't sure but out of the flavors it sounded best. 

“Okay coming right up” he smiled getting to work as Kara smiled and sat down waiting. After a few minutes Kara was handed the shakes and she gave one to Lena and paid for both of them. 

“Oh Kara I could have paid for mine you didn’t have to.” Lena said worried if she was doing it out of obligation. 

“Don’t worry Lena. It’s only right for me to pay. I asked you to come along it’s only right for me to pay.” Kara said smiling handing one of the pink and blue milkshake with cotton candy on top to Lena. 

“Thank you Kara.” she smiled happily taking a sip pleasantly surprised on how good it was. 

“No problem Lena want to walk around or relax here while we drink theses before we slip for the night?” Kara asked happy to be with a friend for once. Lena felt the same way. 

“We can walk around. I would love to see some of your favorite places.” Lena smiled heading for the door. Kara followed and lead the way to the beach being her main place to she loved being.

“I love the beach here because you can see so far and you can go for a mile or two and not see anyone. Pluss my house is nearby. I can show you where I live if you want.” Kara said smiling happily. 

“That would be lovely.” Lena said following Kara along the beach. They walked along the shore when Kara pointed at the house at the top of a cliff. 

“That’s my house right up there.” Kara pointed. “Would you like to go up to my house and get you a ride home? It’s starting to get late.” Kara offered starting to go up the trail the when up to her house making sure Lena was following. 

“Wow that would be amazing. Thank you.” Lena said following starting to feel a dull burn on her ribs. Kara started to feel the same dull burn.  
They walked into the house and Kara could hear both Alex and Eliza come down the stairs to meet her at the door. Alex walked up to Kara and checked to make sure she was okay then glared at Lena. Eliza bit her lip and then smiled greeting Lena to there house unsure weather to trust her or not. 

“I’m Eliza pleased to meet you Lena.” She said smiling shaking her hand. “So how did you and Kara meet?” She asked letting Lena sit down in the living room.

“I was in class and saw Kara from the window and she looked like she needed help so I asked to go to the bathroom and went to help her. I want to change what people think of me. They all think I’m evil like my brother but I’m not I want to do good.” Lena said with a smile that turned to a bittersweet sweet one towards the end. 

“Thank you for helping her. I’m sure you’re a very sweet girl.” Eliza said smiling happily. 

“Mom it’s getting late do you think we can drive Lena home. I want her getting home safe.” Kara asked looking st the time. 

“Sure let me get my shoes on and we can take her home.” Eliza smiled getting up and walking to the door. Alex went back upstairs to her room while Lena and Kara got there shoes on as well. 

The drive to Lena’s house was filled with Kara and Lena talking about plans for school and classes. They chose to meet in the library for lunch and the leave campus together to get lunch. They also talked about hanging out on Saturday and having a day at the beach both of them trying to hid the burning in there ribs as it grew more intense. 

“Have a nice night we hope to see you soon.” Eliza said happily as Lena walked inside the house. When her front door closed she turned looking at Kara. “Do you have any idea how much danger you just put yourself in? She a a Luther she’s probably just trying to use you. “ Eliza said worried about her foster daughter.

“She isn’t like that. I trust her. She hasn’t show a single reason for us not to trust her.” Kara countered and then bit her lip as the pain in her ribs got worse. Eliza and Kara drove home in silence and when they got home Kara went to her room and laid down holding her rib curling into a ball. 

“Kara what’s wrong are you okay?” Alex asked looking up from her homework. Kara shook her head. 

“My ribs burn it hurts Alex. What’s happening to me?” Kara whined. Alex lifted her shirt as saw a soul mark starting to form.

“Seems like you found found your soul mate.” Alex said watching it for. It was starting to take form. “It’s too early to tell what it is but in the morning you will be able to see.” Alex said smiling.

“Who is it? I only hung out with Lena today. Wait it’s Lena! Lena is my soulmate!” Kara said excited.

“I guess she can be trusted then.” Alex said smiling pulling her sister into her body as her soul mark kept forming.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara hopped out of the bed and ran too the mirror to look at the new soul mark on her ribs. Alex was looking st the reflection smiling happy to see her sister find someone. She still couldn’t wait to meet her soul mate. Kara took off her shirt and saw the dark back soul mark. It was the house of El stumble with an L put threw the middle. Kara smiles thinking it was perfect. 

“We need to find Lena now. We need to tell her everything that you’re not from earth and to keep her soul mark hidden from her family. She my not be evil but the others are.” Alex said getting dressed as Kara did smiths same. 

“We were meant to meet in the library today before school. I’ll text her now to not tell anyone about it.” Kara said pulling her new shirt over her head and putting her shoes on then pulled out her phone. “Hey Lena don’t tell anyone about your soul mark I’ll answer any questions when I see you at school. Alex went down stairs and sat at the table followed by Kara as they both ate before leaving for school. 

When they got to school walked to their meeting stop seeing Lena pinned against the wall by one of the football players. Kara was about to move in and get him away from her but Alex beat her to the punch. Alex pushed the jock away from Lena making him yell in anger. 

“What the fuck are you doing? She’s a Luthor she deserves to be punished for what her family has done! Let me do it.” He growled moving by Alex trying to get to Lena. Alex tripped him and punched him when he was on the floor. 

“Okay everyone Lena Luthor is not to be touched, threatened, or attack she is under my protection from this point on!” Alex called out daring anyone challenge her as she kicked the jock before walking over to Lena and Kara. Kara was helping Lena up making sure she was okay and was unhurt and then held her close.

“Lena are you okay?” Alex said giving her a glance over to make sure.

“Yeah I’m just shaken up from being slammed into the lockers but other than that I’m okay thanks to you.” Lena smiled happy to have someone defend her for once. She felt safe with Kara’s arms around her and Alex standing next to her.

“You’re welcome Lena. Just know no one will be bugging you again because I’m going to protect you. Also Lena I am truly sorry about yesterday when you were trying to help my sister and then threatening you. I was worried because she was having problems and texted me 911 and then I saw you. But now knowing you’re her soulmate I know you didn’t mean her any harm.” Alex said giving a genuine apology. 

“I forgive you. You were worried about your foster sister and my last name is Luthor after all. I don’t blame you.” Lena said smiling happy to get an apology though. Kara held her hand happy to be around her soulmate.

“At lunch meet with Kara then you two come to the woods where you two were yesterday then you can ask all the questions you want and Kara will answer them.” Alex said smiling as she watched Lena’s hand traveled to her ribs smiling a little at the thought of the mark. 

“That would be nice.” Lena said knowing she has several questions about it. Mostly about why the symbol superman wore was a part of their soulmate bond. 

“If you need me call me.”Alex said handing her a slip of paper with her number with her number on it. Kara smiled happy that her foster sister and soulmate were getting along. The bell rang signaling for them to part ways. Lena walked to her English class while Kara and Alex walked to there shared math class. 

“Um Alex? Do you think we can keep the fact that Lena is my soulmate Eliza? I want to be able to have sleepovers with Lena.” Kara requested blushing a little.

“Kara! Ew! We share a room!” Alex yelled in shock at her sisters sudden brazen request. 

“No! Not that Alex! I mean a normal sleep over like with movies, popcorn, and cuddles nothing more.” Kara said reddening and blushing. 

“Oh. Okay. I wont tell her.” Alex laughed calming down. Kara laughed too as they sat down and pulled out there books.  
At lunch KAra met up with Lena and took her to the woods where Alex was with a little picnic lunch made ready for all of them. Alex had the period before lunch so she had time to made a few sandwiches and get to the woods. Lena and Kara both grabbed some food happily and a bottle of water. 

“Thank you Alex.” Lena smiled and Kara hummed thanks her mouth stuffed with a bite of her sandwich making both Lena and Alex laugh. Kara smiled and swallowed. 

“Okay so Lena ask any questions you want.” Kara said taking a sip of her water.

“Well first why is the S that superman wears a part of our soulmark?” Lena asked going for the elephant in the room first. 

“It’s not an S it’s my family’s code of arms The House of El. It means stronger together. Superman it my younger cousin.” Kara said smiling a bit.

“Wait younger? But he's an adult and you're a teen.” Lena followed up. 

“When our planet was destroyed His pod made it to Earth when he was a baby. But my pod was knocked off course and went into the Phantom Zone where no time passes. Until it got free and came to Earth when I was the same age but he was grown up. He sent me to live with the Danvers wanting me to have the same human upbringing he had. I was made and scared at first but now even if Alex it technically my foster sister she's close enough to me to be blood.” Kara said smiling looking at Alex seeing her smile as well. Lena smiled touched by her words and understanding the answer. 

“Does that mean that you have all the same powers as Superman?” Lena asked curious. 

“Yes. All of them.” Kara said laughing making Lena and Alex laugh.

“Are you going to become a hero like your cousin?” She followed up again. Kara was stumped this this time unsure of what to think or say.

“Honestly I don’t know.I never really thought about that.” Kara said slowly.

“Okay, finally are you okay that I’m your soulmate?” Lena asked vulnerable to the answer. She was worried all night and day if Kara may have regret finding out her soulmate was her because of her family and even more because she is just like Superman.

“Lena I’m overjoyed you’re my soulmate. You’re beautiful, kind, caring, and so much more. It’s an honor to call you my soulmate.” Kara said unsure if she should use love. Lena smiled nodding happy moving so she could lean onto Kara to cuddle up to her. Kara wrapped her arm around her and kept eating. Alex smiled looking at the new couple. 

“Kara I think our next class we have together.” Lena smiled loving Kara's sent and arm around her feeling safe. 

“Oh yeah we do!” Kara said happy her mouth full. 

“Kara swallow your food don’t choke. I don’t want my girlfriend to die from choking.” Lena laughed moving to look at Kara. Alex giggled squealing a little hearing Lena say that but then went back to acting like her bad ass self as Kara turned a deep red hiding her face. Kara swallowed her off and drank her water.

“So official girlfriends?” Kara asked smiling looking at Lena. 

“Yes it does.” Lena said kissing her cheek before going back to eating.

“You two are so cute together.” Alex smiled happy to see how sweet Lena was.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was digging threw her closet looking for something to wear. She wanted to wear something nice for Lena. Alex looked in the closet and pulled out a blue dress and tossed it to Kara then grabbed a pair of shoes that matched. Kara smiled sheepishly to her sister embarrassed because of how fast she was able to find something for her to wear.  
“Kara when in doubt go with blue it’s your color. Lena will love how you look. Now I need your help loading my car so I can go on my field trip to Geneva.” Alex smiled as Kara rushed off and loaded the car and then came back to the room and got the dress on and looked in the mirror smiling. She slipped on her glasses and put on her shoes. 

“Thank you Alex. Have fun in Geneva and be safe. I’ll see you in a month.” Kara smiled hugging her sister smiling knowing she was going to miss her. Alex hugged her back. 

“And you be safe and have fun with your girlfriend.” Alex smirked teasing her sister

"I'm going to get you one of these days Alex.” she said bright red but got distracted by her phone vibrating. She picked it up and saw that Lena had send her a text to let her know that she had arrived at her house. “You were saved this time.” Kara said walking out of the house and to Lena’s car. She got into the back with Lena as her driver started to drive the the theater. Kara bit her lip knowing she could never afford to get her all the nice things Lena could. She was worried that she would become a financial burden on her because her family didn’t have much money unlike hers.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Lena said leaning into Kara wrapping her arms around her.

“You looked so gorgeous tonight.” Kara replied looking her over seeing a nice red dress that left some to the imagination but at the same time shower her off just right. 

“I’m happy we are going out tonight. I have been looking forward to this all week.” Lena said her heart raising with excitement. Kara smiled nodding her head in agreement. 

“Me too. Maybe we can have a sleepover tonight. Alex is flying out to Geneva so she won’t be there and my mom is in the lab and won't be home till late tonight.” Kara suggested smiling her big sunny smile.

“That would be amazing.” Lena smiled excited. The driver stopped the car and got out and opened the door letting Lena and Kara out of the car. Both Kara and Lena said thank you and the driver nodded his head in return. Kara held Lena’s hand as they walked inside and got in line to get the tickets for Mary and The Witch’s Flower. Kara smiled handing over one of the tickets. 

“Do you want a drink? We are going to dinner so maybe no popcorn but a drink sounds good.” Lena walked over to the snack stand and ordered two large drinks and a small box of butterfingers to sneak in because she wanted to surprise Kara. Lena paid for everything and put the butterfingers in her purse while Kara filled the cups up. Lena took her cup and followed Kara to the theater they needed to go.   
Kara smiled and let Lena sit first before sitting next to her. They were the only ones in the theater at the moment so Lena cuddled into Kara pulling out the butterfingers and handing them to Kara. She heard the blond gasp and grab the box.

“Oh my god Lena you are the best.” Kara said grabbing the box smiling eating one before putting one to Lena’s lips. Lena took it eating it and cuddled more into her as more people started to show up. 

“I know I am.” Lena smirked as the movie started. 

After the movie Kara and Lena walked out of the theater and got back into the car and the driver started to take them to the dinner reservation that Lena made. It was the reason why they were wearing dresses. The place they were going to was supposed to be fancy. Kara was nervous about the dinner worried she was going to make Lena look like a fool. Lena held Kara’s hand to calm her down and smiled.

“It okay Kara. You’re going to be fine.” Lena said soothingly wanting to calm her soul mate. Kara nodded her head relaxing as she smiled feeling the car stop and the door opened. Kara looked at the restaurant and gasped seeing that it was the best restaurant in town. Lena guided her in and the waitress came up smiling. 

“Name please?” she asked looking at them with a welcoming smile.

“Luthor.” Lena said as her smile faded just a little and Kara noticed it. She lead them to a table where Kara could see crystal glasses and a pearl white table cloth. She looked around and saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and flowers around the room. She couldn’t believe Lena brought her here. They both sat down and looked at the menus.

“Lena this place is amazing. But it’s expensive. Please let me help pay.” Kara said biting her lip not wanting to make Lena pay fully.

“No Kara this is our first date. You paid for the movie and I will pay for dinner.” Lena smiled. “Also anything for my soulmate.” Lena added with a loving gaze setting her menu down. Kara pouted because she couldn't help. “Sweetie pick your meal.” Lena said tapping Kara’s menu. Kara read over the menu and chose the Chicken Alfredo. The waitress came back and pulled out her notepad.

“What can I get for you lovely ladies tonight?” She asked ready to write.

“Can I get a water and the Chicken Alfredo?” Kara asked making Lena laugh. 

“Make that two.” Lena giggled smiling and looked at Kara who seemed confused. The waitress wrote it down and walked away.

“Why are you giggling?” Kara asked confused. 

“Oh I was going to order the same thing even before you chose it.” Lena smiled. “I guess us having the same taste in food food is good.” she said smiling thinking of the future. Kara nodded her head and giggled too. Kara and Lena both waited for there food, smiling at each other as they talked about school and how next year they would be graduating and what they should do after that. There food arrived and Lena and Kara both sighed in bliss tasting the freshly made noodles and the fresh chicken. It was with out a doubt the best chicken Kara has ever had. Halfway during there dinner Kara’s and Lena’s phone went off with an emergency alert, Kara picked her phone up and read the alert.

“Flight 237 bound for Geneva is circling above city after engine failure.” Kara dropped her phone and looked up at Lena who was already looking at Kara. 

“Alex in on that flight.” Kara said terrified wanting to go save her. 

“Kara go. I’ll get boxes and meet you at your house with our stuff. Be safe sweetie.” she said watching as Kara got up from the table and ran out the door and into an alleyway taking off into the sky after a few tries. She flew to the plain and when she arrived a few seconds later, she studied the plain and looked for the best way to save it. Alex felt a change in the plane and she looked out the window with a shocked face when she saw her sister. Kara flew under the plane and started to lift it. Kara looked up to find a place to land the plane and saw a bridge. 

“Oh come on!” she yelled and cursing in Kryptonian. Kara did her best to clear the bridge scraping the wing a bit on the street. She then got it to go down into the water and swim back to the surface getting herself onto the wing of the plane breathing hard excited she just did that. After a few seconds she took off and went back home.   
she saw the car Lena was in driving away so she knew Lena was at the front door waiting. She went in through the window and unlocked the door letting Lena. She took a quick shower, got dressed then went downstairs to Lena. The moment Lena saw her she hugged Kara tight placing her face into Kara chest. Kara held her trying to not squeeze too hard.

“Kara are you okay is Alex okay? I was so scared when I saw you flying up there and the engine catching fire almost hitting you" Lena said tearing up as she spoke. “I can’t lose you Kara. I love you.” She said her voice cracking.Kara started to cry hearing those words. She was overwhelmed with emotions of excitement and love and worry. 

“I-I love you too Lena.” Kara said kissing the top of her head then moved Lena’s face to kiss her on the lips wiping Lena’s tears away with her thumbs as they kissed. Lena did the same with Kara’s tears and pulled away smiling. 

“Does this mean you’re going to become like your cousin and be a hero?” She asked looking worried but deciding she would support Kara with the choice she would make.

“Yeah I want to. It felt so good saving all those people.” Kara admitted sniffing. 

“Kara Zor-el Danvers! Get down here right now!” They both heard Eliza yell from the front door. Kara squeaked and slowly walked out to the hallway seeing a pissed off Eliza and a worried Alex. 

“Yes Eliza?” She asked meekly knowing she was in trouble.

“You just showed yourself to the world. You can’t take that back. What were you thinking?” Eliza scolded.

“Eliza it was that or Alex was going to die. You two already lost Jeremiah because of me. I wasn’t going to let you loose Alex. I didn’t want to loose my sister. That’s what I was thinking.” Kara said firm. “I am a super, I can't do what I was sent to Earth for protecting my cousin, but I can protect people in need of help” Kara said standing taller. Alex looked at her sister with a small smile thinking of how great Kara was going to be. 

“Well if you’re going to out yourself and be a super then you can’t be around that Luthor. You know what her family will do to you if they find out you’re related to Superman.” Eliza demand not liking this at all and not trusting her. 

“Mom! You can’t do that to Kara! Lena is her first friend and she can be trusted she doesn’t want to hurt Kara or Superman.” Alex said defending Lena and Kara. 

“Oh? How do you know that? Her whole family is evil.” Eliza countered.

“Because of this Eliza.” Kara growled pulling her shirt off showing her soul mark to Lena. “She’s my soulmate. She loves me and I love her. She already knows I am related to Kal-El. I was in fact on a date with her when I found out Alex was on the plane that was going down. She’s the one who told me to save the day.” Kara grew tired of her mom talking bad about Lena. Eliza froze in shock seeing her daughter’s soul mark. Kara huffed and went back to the living room shirt still in her hand and then she led Lena upstairs to her room. When they were safe in her bedroom she realized she was shirtless and quickly pulled her shirt back on blushing bright red. Lena was blushing just as red and faced away till Kara turned her back fully clothed.

“Thank you.” Lena said hugging Kara crying because she was so touched by her words and how she stood up to her foster mom for her. Kara picked Lena up and placed her on the bed holding her close. 

“You’re my soulmate I’ll stand by you now and forever.” Kara said remembering Lena was still in her dress. “Here let’s get you into something more comfortable. You can use a pair of my pajamas.” Kara said getting up and grabbing a large t shirt and plaid cotton pajamas pants. “I’ll turn around while you change.” Kara said facing the wall as Lena took the pajamas and quickly changed and got into bed. 

“Okay you can come back in bed now Kara.” Lena smiled wanting to cuddle. Kara smiled used some super speed to put her pajamas on and got into bed. Once Kara was laying comfortable Lena wrapped herself around her and snuggled into her chest. 

There was a knock on the door and Kara looked at the door using her x ray vision and saw Alex. She could tell Alex wanted to make sure they were okay.

“Come in.” Kara said pulling Lena closer running her fingers through her hair. Alex walked in and smiled seeing Lena and Kara cuddling.

“Are you two okay.” Alex asked sitting on her bed that was across the room. 

“Yeah Lena heard what Eliza said and us defending her. Are you okay Alex?” Kara asked wanting to make sure she was okay.

“I’m a little shaken up but yeah I’m okay. Are you sure you want to be super?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head.

“Yeah I’m sure. It felt amazing saving you and everyone else. I want to keep doing it. Will you help me?” Kara asked as Lena shifted smiling at Alex. 

“Yeah I will. So how was your date Lena?” Alex giggled looking at the happy look and relaxed look on her face. 

“It was good but someone just had to be on a plane that was crashing.” Lena teased giggling. Alex rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Lena. 

“Not my fault. It’s not like I wanted to be on the crashing plane.” Alex countered in good humor. Kara watched there bickering smiling loving this. She started to drift off to sleep to the sounds of Lena’s and Alex's voice talking. Lena looked over to ask Kara something and saw she was fast asleep so she snuggled closer into her and told Alex she was going to sleep as well. They said goodnight and Alex turned the light off went to bed.


End file.
